The True Mary Sue
by Faux Reves
Summary: It's a girls first year in Hogwarts and along the way meets new friends. That would be the summary if this was a normal story but it's not. The real story is that a crazy girl wants to write a crazy story. A story about what a real Mary-Sue is all about!
1. This Chapter Is Currently Untitled

I made my way thru the isle of the rtain slowly. I was lookin for a empty stall to sitin. Opening one near the end of the shallway I noticed that in it sat the a boy with dark blak hair and he wor the roundest galsses eva.

He looked up at me with this green eys and said

"Erm, hello….can I do anything for you?"

And I said

"OMFG! UR LIKE HARRY POTTER! IM SUCH A BIG FAN! UR MY HERO!"

…

…

"Umm…alright…"

Then like I totally ran up to him and gave him abig hug. He was all like yay I'm getting hugged by suck a hot grl! Then he asked me

"Hey! Hey! Get off me! Who in bloody hell are you anyways?"

GAH!

Shoot I forgot to intorducde myself. My names Raven Blue Scythe. It's my first year at Hogwarts and I am sooo excited. I have dark dark dark brown skin and the blackest hair, maybe even darker then harry's. I have the most startling blue eyes. Sometimes I really scare ppl becuz I have this tattoo thingie that goes over my right eye and I even have it imprinted in my pupil. Got it from an accident wayyy back. Anyways that's not importing. Whats imptortng is that HARRY POTTER asked what my name was! So I told him and he was all like

"Alright then…miss…Scythe…would you be so kind as to move back a little. I do like the concept of personal space…"

"HAHAHAHA Ur like so funny harry I mean saying that you want me to bak off. Its sooo obvious u luv me. I mean who doesn't?"

And then would you believe harry saterd at me like I was the most botuiful thing in the uniferse.

"…I-I have to go…my friends are waiting for me…else…where…"

"OOOH LIKE RELLY? Then Ill cum wit u! its my first yr here and I relly wanna make frends!"

"Are you…sure…I mean I'm sure you'll make more friends if you stay…here…and away from me…please…"

"Right! Like that wil happen!"

So wit that I took harry by the arm and we left the stal in serch for his frends. By then I new my goal for the yer. I was going to make harry my new bf!

* * *

Sitting in front of a glowing computer screen a young girl typed away furiously on the keyboard. Muttering and chuckling from the ideas forming in her head she seemed to be completely absorbed in her work. So much to the point she didn't even notice when a presence appeared behind her.

"Erm…Lady Peters…what are you…doing?"

With a gasp the girl turned around to find the real Raven Blue Scythe looking down at her, bewildered.

"Is it not obvious Raven? I am writing a piece of art."

"B-but, how's that art? There's barely any correct spelling in your story."

The girl looked up at the real Raven in shock.

"Really Raven? How out of it are you? I mean, don't you know what a Mary-Sue story is? I HAVE to have terrible grammar and spelling! That's what these kinds of stories are all about!"

"A-all right then! But still…why are you using me?"

At this the girl scoffed.

"Raven, Raven, my dear, dear Raven. How is it not obvious to you?"

"…what?"

"You! You are the perfect Mary-Sue!"

"What! Why?"

"Raven! You have the exotic look, the exotic name and the exotic personality that allows everyone to love you! That is the clear definition of a Mary-Sue!"

"But the only reason I have this name is because of Granny Yellow's weird taste! And I don't look like this because I want to. The tattoo's from that accident with black magic and my eyes are because of Lance and his stupid experiments! Also, what personality? The only reason boys are attracted to me is because I can't hold my Source down!"

"Che! Details, details! You love, are a Mary-Sue regardless of what you say!"

"But I don't want to be an annoying and stereotypical character! Why can't you be the Mary-Sue!"

The moment that last comment was projected from Raven's lips the girl froze. Why couldn't she be a Mary-Sue? Chuckling she looked towards the computer screen with tears glistening in her eyes.

"Mary-Sue? You wish to know why I cannot write myself as a Mary-Sue? Fine, I shall tell you!"

Holding back a sob the girl gave her reason.

"I don't have the right look!"

"…what?"

"The look! The look! I'm white, I have black hair and brown eyes! How may I ask does that sound exotic, and utterly beautiful to you?"

"W-well, wouldn't glowing green eyes help make you look exotic?"

"Glowing green eyes?"

"Yeah. Like when you Use, your eyes start glowing green and don't you start radiating absolute beauty or something?"

"Well sure, but that only works in battle."

"So? Rewrite your story with a ton of battle scenes. Then you can be as beautiful as you want!"

Thinking up on what Raven had said the girl looked up at her with a bright smile painted upon her face.

"You're so totally right! That way I can write myself in the story! Oh my gawd I am so in love with you right now Raven!"

Jumping up the girl hugged her African friend with gust. After a few seconds of tight squeezing she released Raven from her hold and returned to her seat. Facing the computer screen the girl erased everything she had written so far. A new story was about to begin. This time starring Gwenn Peters!

* * *

Okay, so I hope that the beginning of the story didn't put you off...actually scratch that. I do hope it put you off, that's why I wrote this.

So anyways, some of you may be wondering who Raven, Lance and Gwenn are. They're my OC's (that sooo wasn't obvious) from this story I have in my head that hasn't been put on paper yet.

Also "The True Mary-Sue" is a crack fic with a plot.( I think.) It's a crossover between Hp and FMA but as some of you may have been wondering FMA hasn't been mentioned yet. That's in the next chapter.

So anyways. Thanks for reading and please do review.

Also a big show of applause for those authors out in FFN that are able to write with such terrible grammar and spelling! Believe me, writing like that is HARD!

Still R and R (again)! Hope you enjoyed it! (somewhat)


	2. Insert Witty Chapter Title Here

**So here it is folks. Chapter two of The True Mary-Sue. A chapter which I promised MONTHS ago, but unfortunately, I am me. And me, rarely ever keeps her promises. So my apologies, please don't bring out the guns! On another note, yes this is a tribute to Tara Gilsbie's wonderful story, My Immortal. For those of you who haven't read it, you should. Just google "harry potter fanfic my immortal", and you should find a copy of it somewhere on the net. Once you've read it, it's up to you to decide whether Gilsbie's an idiot or genius. We all have our own opinions. **

**Now then, just because this is a tribute does not mean it's anything like My Immortal. In fact if I were to summarize this story I would say the following:**

**It's about my OC writing a Harry Potter fanfic in hopes of making it even worse/better then My Immortal. OC ends up entering HP world and brings in a couple other characters (Namely Ed Elric) into story as well. OC tries to save humanity and bring world peace. The end. **

**...It's better then that...I think...maybe not...But whatevs, it's up to you to read and find out. (Oh gawd I can't believe I wrote that. I hate it when people do that. -shudders- Ah well, let byegones be byegones.)**

**So yeah all that's left is for me to write a disclaimer, which I won't since it's pretty obvious I don't own Harry Potter or FMA (which will be coming in sooner...or later). Oh but wait, I just wrote a disclaimer even when I said I wasn't going to . Huh. Wierd how that always happens. Whatever. Anyways.**

**Read. Review. And Enjoy! **

* * *

"Is it really quite that nessecary for you to be...clinging, on so tightly?"

I jst lafed of his complaingt, he was jst playing hard ot gt anywayz. Hary pother was witout a dout in ove wiit th eownderful, and beautiful Glenn Perers, whos me incase ur too mch of a blokhed to no!

"Now, Miss Scythe, I'm flattered that you...enjoy my company so much but really, I don't want my _girlfriend_ Ginny to get the wrong idea. So please, some space."

ÖH cum on harty! its o obvious tht u dont relly like tht #*% i am sooooo mcuh beter for you thatn her! i maen...Wait WHAT?

"...umm...could you repeat that...this time with quotation marks so I can actually hear what you're saying?"

* * *

"What the hell! Why's Harry talking about Raven? I didn't write that! Especially that bit about quotation marks!"

* * *

"Umm...what do you mean by quotation marks? Those are only used in writings, I'm talking to you, major difference you know!"

"...What are you going on about Miss Scythe, this is a story is it not? I mean, if it wasn't, you'd be dead already!"

"...Well yeah...wait what...I'm not Scythe anymore, and why would I be dead?""

"Again, what? Why, I must ask are you talking with... such good grammar all of a sudden?"

"Why are _you?_"

* * *

"Okay this is getting really freaky!"

The girl, Gwenn looked around the room, searching for a nonexsistent answer. She found it hanging in a photograph on her wall.

"Lance, Lance! Oi, Idjit, hurry up and get yourself down here already! Something's seriously messed up with my computer!"

"Honestly Gwenn, is it really nessecary for all that shouting? You're giving me a headache...again. And stop calling me idiot!"

Said words had come from the mouth of a young man near the age of twenty-two. Standing just outside the room, he walked in and peered into the screen of the apparently corrupted computer.

"I don't see what the problem is..."

Pointing at the last few scentences "Harry" had said Gwenn replied, "That! That's the problem! Why the heck did he start talking about Raven and puncuation marks!"

"...Maybe, that's because it's what you made him say..."

"No Lance! That's not what I made him say! I didn't write that! It suddenly showed up on the screen!"

"...hmm...I guess that is quite odd..." Gwenn rolled her eyes at that comment, "odd" so wasn't enough to describe the freakiness of her problem.

Placing a single hand, face down, onto the top of the computer, Lance let his Source flow. After a few moments of searching through the machines internal mechanisms, he came to a conclusion.

"Wow...you really are an idiot aren't you?"

Gwenn could only glare at the older man.

"Don't give me that look, this _is_ entirely your own fault."

"And why Lance, why is that?"

"It seems you got to absorbed in your writing that you accidentially let your Source flow into the computer, thus giving your story a...life of it's own."

"...you're joking right?"

Lance put on his brightest smile and shook his head with a chukle in reply. Placing a hand on Gwenn's shoulder, he breathed two simple words into her ears.

"You're screwed."

Then he left.

"...You know for a genius, you really are stupid!"

* * *

"Oh...look you're back...joy...it was getting quite creepy to see you standing in the middle of the hall as though you were paralyzed."

"Yeah...right...anyways...there's something I need to tell you Harry."

"And what would that be Miss Scythe?"

"That's just it...I'm not Scythe. Don't you remember how I-she described herself earlier?"

"...As a matter of fact...I unfortunately do...If I remember clearly these were the exact words:

I have dark dark dark brown skin and the blackest hair, maybe even darker then harry's. I have the most startling blue eyes. Sometimes I really scare ppl becuz I have this tattoo thingie that goes over my right eye and I even have it imprinted in my pupil. Got it from an accident wayyy back.

...Yes I think that's what it was."

"Okay...apparently we have reached the conclusion that you have a freakishly OOC memory in this sto-world."

"Why thank you!"

Gwenn could only shake her head in bewilderment before continuing on.

"Anyways...does it look like I fit that earlier description in any way?"

"No, not really. Actually you look more like a bunch of random numbers and whatnot to me."

"...I am going to assume that you see me as ... data..."

"Yes, that's it!"

"Waith -but you said you saw me standing ... paralyzed...or something..."

"Well, yes. In truth, all I see is a silouhette of what seems to be a woman, with Data running all over her body."

"That's...weird..."

"Yes, yes it is. But then again, I ride a cleaning utensil, it can't get any weirder than that!"

"Right...I'm going to leave now...and try to figure something out about this...dilemma..."

"What? So quickly! That's too bad! Well, everybody has their own time table! So if you must get to it, go ahead and please don't come again! Bye!"

* * *

"So, how's it going?"

Turning around Gwenn connected her brown eyes with the blue ones of the real Raven Blue Scythe.

"Lance just told me what happened, well actually he told everyone!"

Confused Gwenn asked for an explanation.

"He posted it up on Facebook! Getting quite a few laughs, he is!"

Standing up with a roll of her eyes Gwenn went to open the window blinds She found it to be getting quite cramped in the already small room.

"The idiot. He knows no one's going to believe him!"

Raven only shrugged. "I don't think he cares. Probably just wants to get back at you for ruining his nap earlier."

"Wants to get back at me? What is he, five?" Gwenn should her head in disbileif continued, "Whatever! I have more important issues! Like what am I supposed to do about this peice of CRAP!"

In a fit of anger Gwenn kicked the computer only to have a new scentence appear on the screen. From Harry Potter.

* * *

"That hurts! Could you please refrain yourself from kicking the computer. I'm not one for sudden, momentary earthquakes!"

* * *

"Do you see my dilemma now?"

With a grimace Raven shook her head in disbelief. "Yeah, you _are_ screwed."

"UHG." Gwenn's groan of despair was followed by a couple bangs of the head on the table top.

Raven rolled her eyes, "You might as well take advantage of this."

"Meaning?"

"Well you already Used on your computer. So, why not do some more and just teleport yourself into the story or something. Being you, it should work quite well."

A light of hope lit in Gwenn's eyes. "Yes, yes. That's exactly what I can do!"

With a grin big enough to compete with the cheshire's cat, Gwenn continued; "I'll make myself a new student of Hogwarts. I-I'll be voldemort's DAUGHTER! Yes, yes, yes! And against all odds I will be a wonderful child, even if I have a twisted past. Oooh, I'll make Voldemort turn into a good guy with my kind heart. And-and! GASP! I'll have the powers of paralell dimension travel so that I can make it an FMA Xover!"

Jumping out of her chair in delight Gwenn squealed, "This is going to be the BEST worst fanfic of all times!"

"Yeah...you do that, Gwenn...I'll tell you when dinner's ready."

The overtly excited brunette turned back to her computer screen, not bothering to notice the fact that Raven had left the room with a shake of her head regarding the girls antics.

* * *

**Okay, I know I said I'd be bringing Ed in, in this chapter. But I lied, that's for the next chapter. (if I ever write it...I'm joking! I'm joking! Put down those torches!) So please don't be so angry that you'll lash out by not writing reviews. I really do love my reviews. ;)**


	3. OC Explanation

Please Fanfiction people dudes don't delete this. I know it counts as an author's note but it really is quite important if one wants to make the story less confusing. Now then, carrying on:

The setting of my OC's world is that there's this thing called Source. Source is a form of energy which gives existence to all things. It is the basis of all "things". How Source was created and who created it is up for speculation. Easiest thing to believe is that it was made by God and God uses Source to start the processes that made life. Now then, all things have Source. Natural and man-made. Man-made because man cannot create anything from scratch, we can only use what is natural (like metals) to make what is unnatural. Therefore everything has Source. Now then, some people have more Source then others. And these people have the ability to manipulate this Source to their liking. They can use it to increase their physical, mental, emotional or spiritual self's. Some of these people also have the ability to manipulate the Source of other things using their own Source. They can take Source and give Source from/to other objects. This ability is called Using and these people are called Users.

50% of the world's Source is spread out through out the entire Universe. I only say universe since there is no other word that embodies the extent of the Source's measure. Source is in organisms, elements, atoms, time, words, sounds, thoughts, ideas, emptiness, it's in everything. But this is only 50%. In order to keep a balance, the other 50% is in the Keeper. The Keeper is a person who has 50% of all Source but can NOT Use all 50%. If the Keeper does do so it would undoubtedly result in the destruction of all existence from past present and future. But that is not to say it is impossible for the Keeper to use all of the Source, they can, but they shouldn't. Also, the Keeper changes every millennium. It is not always necessary for them to be alive to be the Keeper. Since it is their existence that is the Keeper. Even if one dies they still exist so even if the Keeper dies they are still the Keeper. In this story, the Keeper is Gwenn Peters.

Now, some history on Gwenn Peters. I won't go into full detail, only what is needed to lessen confusion and to show the importance of her being the Keeper. Gwenn is 15, Caucasian and a girl. She lives with her four friends who happen to be last Pure Users in all of North America. (Reason for that is not important to the story so no point going into detail on this.) Gwenn also goes by the name of Airrobella, shortened to Airro (Again, reason is unimportant for story. So no details.) That's all the info needed on the physical Gwenn Peters. Time for history.

There is an extreme shortage of Users in the world. Most Source is now going into natural occurences as in their are more deaths occuring due to natural disasters/ natural accidents. This is tipping the balance since unlike the Source in organisms the Source in natural disasters/ natural accidents does not continue to exist once the ND/NA is over with. The Source will usually just leave existence. This is terrible, because that would tip the balance. Their would be less Source in the Universe then their would be in the Keeper. And that would, if continued, result in the destruction of all existenece. So to stop this it is the Users duty to go to the scene of the ND/NA and take in that Source before it leaves existence. But since their are not that many Users, more and more Source is leaving existence. (Reason for there not being many Users is again- unneeded for this story. So no details.)

Carrying on, it is Gwenn's job, as the Keeper. to find out what's happening to the Users and to make new Users. Basically its her job to save all existence but instead...she's writing fanfiction...

Now I hope you, my dear readers have been given an understanding of my OC. You can be assured that the fact that Gwenn is not saving the world like she's supposed to will be part of the story's plot. A major part, probably not, but a part nonetheless.

Regarding my other OCs, their history is unimportant, since they do not play a large part in the story. They are in their only for comic relief (actually, everyone's in there for comic relief.). But, when I do deem an explanation to be necessary, I'm be sure to put up an Author's Note in that chapter.

Now then, I ought to get started on chapter 3...I have been quite busy. My apologies. Please don't kill me. ... XD


End file.
